


What's Not

by inkandchocolate



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is not so many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Not

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Prompt from menomegirl: "Dawn. Not a little girl anymore."

Not a little girl. Not a little sister. Not a youngest daughter. Not a straight- A student. Not class president. Not a cheerleader.

Not her mother's little girl.

Not a Slayer. Not a monster. Not a Key.

Easier most days to figure out what she's not than what she is. The mirror tells her nothing, just shines back all that confusion at her. She tries on Buffy's clothes when no one else is home but all that does is remind her that she is not Buffy, either.

When Tara was here, sometimes she could almost see what she was supposed to be reflected in Tara's smile. Shy and sweet, Tara made her feel as though she was something special, something bright and shiny.

Something. Anything.

She presses her face to the cool glass and stares hard at her own eyes, the pupils contracting as she watches until they're barely pinpricks of black on the blue-green-grey field of her irises. No great revelation comes to her, just a little dizziness as she steps back too quickly and the world zooms around her trying to catch up and get in focus again.

Eyes closed, she breathes in and out, listens to her heart beating and the rush of blood in her ears. Thump thump thump. Whoosh-whoosh-whoosh.

"Hey."

The voice in the doorway makes her jump and she blushes, awkward and flushed over her cheeks and neck when she sees the girl staring back at her.

"Earth to Dawn," Faith says when Dawn just stares at her. Faith's nails are short and painted black. They leave paths when she waves them at Dawn, little dark trails. "You on somethin' good, little sis?" Her grin is dark, too; red, red lips and white teeth.

"No? I mean, no. I was just thinking." Dawn hates her own voice right now, her own confusion too clear. "Buffy's out," she adds before Faith can ask.

"Figured," Faith says and lingers there, stretches one hand up to touch the top of the doorway, taut belly flashed at Dawn's wide open eyes. "Want some company?"

Dawn licks her lips, not quite daring to look any higher than that strip of belly. Not truly wanting to see what kind of smirk might be waiting on Faith's mouth. "Sure."

"I could see that," Faith says and walks right in. "You got that look."

Dawn's eyes open wide, meet Faith's own knowing gaze. "I do?"

Faith grins wide. "Hell yeah," she says and steps in front of the mirror. "Been there. 'Course I always managed to find trouble without lookin' for it."

Dawn raises her eyebrow, a trembling inside as she sees herself reflected in Faith's eyes. "Past tense. No more trouble."

Faith laughs. "Wouldn't say that, little sis."

Dawn smiles back, rush of relief and heat all through her because she's not blank.


End file.
